KEEF EL SADICO
by LagrimasSolitarias
Summary: KEEF quiere por completo a quien piensa que es su MEJOR AMIGO. Saber la verdad y las palabras frias de ZIM despiertan su lado Sadico. ¿Que pasara la Amistad triunfara oh ganara el Odio?


**_Hola Lindos, bien este Fic lo escribi un dia que me sentia destrosada, trasmito sentimientos reales. en lo personal adoro a KEEF apesar de acosar, tambien la idea bino por una Admi de mi pag favorita de IZ, sin mas que decir pasemos a el Fic_**

**_(Aviso, no habra final feliz, Muerte de personaje. estas habretido)_**

**_Narrado todo por KEEF_**

**"KEEF EL SADICO"**

Ni siquiera se como llegue a tanto, yo lo quise claro que lo quise, como jamás había querido a nadie, hasta lo Ame como el Amor parecido a el de un Hermano pero mucho mas fuerte, lo Amaba sobre mi mismo, a un punto que me desesperaba por verlo, por hablar con el, por saber de El, y como no a serlo si era MI MEJOR AMIGO, mi todo, mas que un Ídolo. mi vida fue muy solitaria para ábreme aferrado tanto a alguien, tenia tanto miedo de perder su Amistad lo único valioso en mi miserable vida.

No ahí tiempo de seguir aquí, esto se sabrá, debo escapar, a donde? No lo se, pero por que no puedo? porque a pesar de todo no puedo dejarlo solo, ya no sirve de nada mi presencia, El ya ni sabe que estoy aquí.

Recuerdo como fue mi Mente aun esta clara, y a pesar de todo no cambiaria nada, porque al menos por un día y unas horas fui feliz.

Todo comenzó un día normal en la Escuela, no entiendo porque pero a pesar de ser positivo y carismático, siempre estaba solo, me senté con los chicos de la esquina, la mas popular de la escuela les apodo, "los Rechazados de la Esquina", jamás hablamos cada uno esta metido en sus pensamientos,

Yo pensaba cuando terminaran esos días de soledad. cuando de repente llego un chico, cabello negro, ojos Azules, extraña piel verde.

Creo que era de mi clase, me vio a m chicos más, una chica y un chico, El dijo con aires de grandeza.

ZIM: quien de ustedes se siente merecedor de ser mi ¡MEJOR AMIGO!.

Yo no pude evitar que mis ojos verdes brillaran, una sonrisa con esperanza naciera en mi rostro, jamás había tenido una Amistad y ahora tenia la oportunidad de acabar con la soledad, logra ser feliz, y entregar todo el afecto que tengo para dar.

ZIM: eh diseñado unas pruebas para descubrí quien es el mas Digno.

Ese chico que recordé que se llamaba ZIM, vacio una leche en una mesa y tomo a la chica de frenos, puso su cabeza de forma brusca sobre la leche, no se que Asia?.

Poniendo la cabeza de ella sobre la leche, vi que ZIM se molesto y la aparto con cólera, luego tomo a el chico y paso lo mismo, luego me tomo a mi de la camisa y puso mi cabeza sobre la leche de la mesa, mi cabeza se humedeció y no se como absorbí la leche .

ZIM: ahora probare su condubilidad Eléctrica.

Me asuste cuando vi que ZIM saco unos extraños aparatos con Electricidad, Extendió sus brazos, nos dio unos dolorosos toques Eléctricos, eran tan fuerte las descargas, no se porque de los 3 a mi me afecto menos, quizás porque yo era el que mas deseaba obtener su Amistad.

ZIM: ahora la prueba final.

ZIM saco no se de donde un carrito de Taxi y un castor muy dientón, lo que paso en esa prueba fue indescriptible, solo recuerdo los gritos de los otros 2 chicos, y lo larga que fue esa prueba, minutos fueron eternos, yo intentaba no gritar tanto, ni mostrarme vencido enserio quería su Amistad, cuando la prueba termino solo yo estaba de pie, ZIM me miro serio.

ZIM: parece que tenemos un ganador, como te llamas Amigo?.

Yo lo vi muy feliz, el me daba su Amistad, el ofrecía ser mi Amigo y no solo eso sino su MEJOR AMIGO, le sonreí ampliamente y lo vi con ojos brillantes, necesitaba abrazarlo demostrarle todo mi afecto, que cuidaría bien de el como mi MEJOR AMIGO, mi Hermano, mi Todo, me acerque a el y lo abrace mientras le decía.

KEEF: me llamo KEEF, nunca había ganado nada, prometo ser el Amigo mas LEAL de todos, estoy tan Feliz.

ZIM me aparto de el, poniendo su mano en mi frente en un movimiento rápido, me vio serio y a la vez molesto.

ZIM: ¡NO me Toques!.

Luego me tomo de la camisa, arrastrándome por el suelo, había cometido mi primer error, lo hize enojar, quizás fui muy rápido, no debía abrazarlo tan pronto, quizás ZIM no esta acostumbrado a el afecto, otra razón mas para quererlo y cuidar de el.

ZIM me arrastro a la mesa de las chicas populares y me mostro ante su líder, una chica muy bella rubia y presumida del salón, no cabía en mi de la felicidad, no podía creer lo que ZIM dijo.

ZIM: quiero que conozcas a alguien, El es KEEF, y es "Mi MEJOR AMIGO", es "Mío" no ¡tuyo!.

Yo "Suyo" con que propiedad dijo "Mío" será que con tan poco tiempo de conocerme me había tomado cariño, dejando muy claro que era propiedad suya, mejor aun lo hizo publico frente a las mas populares de la clase. simplemente quería mas cada segundo a mi MEJOR AMIGO, ese seria un día que jamás olvidaría y así es, fue el recuerdo mas Hermoso de mi joven vida y sea como haya sido lo que paso después, yo Guardare ese recuerdo en mi Mente y Corazón hasta la otra vida.

Ese día fue maravilloso, lo pasamos junto en publico todo el tiempo, ZIM quería que nos vieran convivir juntos en publico, yo me sentía tan feliz, jugamos a la pelota y Bailamos festejando , Dibujamos en la clase de Arte, isimos dibujos de los 2, yo me esforcé mucho en el mío y guarde el de ZIM como mi mayor Tesoro, caminamos juntos a el final del día, saludamos a todos muy felices, medio me tope a ZIM, el me empujo con cólera a unos botes de basura,

Bien debía aprender a tratar mucho mejor a ZIM.

Cuando las clases terminaron, caminamos juntos a la casa de ZIM, yo no podía dejar de hablar con el, de planear muy feliz que arriamos mañana, yo quería que fuéramos a el circo eso lo aria reír y dejaría de estar tan serio, pero me dijo unas palabras que no entendía, mas bien no las quise entender.

KEEF: creo que deberíamos ir a el circo, te gusta el circo ZIM.

ZIM: eres un Amigo muy conveniente, pero ya que al parecer el mundo parece conocer mi gusto por la compañía, nuestra Misión juntos a terminado.

No entendía a que se refería con eso de Misión, que ZIM siempre esta bromeando. yo quería que siguiéramos conviviendo, le pregunte si tenia Video-Juegos, afirmo y me tiro la puerta en la cara, quizás se le cerro sola; quería saber si estaba bien, le marque a el teléfono de su casa con 2 celulares para verificar mejor, el me contesto algo molesto, me colgó rápido quizás estaba demasiado cansado por las clases, así que pasie con mi bicicleta afuera de su casa, estaba muy afligido por el, solo vi como serraba las ventanas.

No soporte mas y toque la puerta y me abrió la Mascota de ZIM, un tierno perrito verde, llamado GIR, pase el restro del día con el, yo le conté lo mucho que quería a ZIM, GIR me sonreía de seguro era un perrito muy listo.

El día paso y desperté en el sofá de la sala de ZIM, me sentía tan feliz, me había quedado adormir en la casa de un Amigo por primera vez y del Mejor, si no fuera porque el estaba muy ocupado de seguro hubiéramos hecho pijamada juntos, bueno me levante feliz y le ice el desayuno a GIR, mientras preparaba el de ZIM quería que fuera bien alimentado a clases, así tendríamos un día maravilloso como el de ayer. ZIM entro a la cocina y me miro molesto.

KEEF: hola ZIM llegaste a tiempo para los Waffles.

ZIM: ¡QUE ASES AQUI YA TE DESPEDI!.

KEEF: no te gustan los Waffles.

ZIM me jalo y me empujo fuera de la cocina con cólera.

ZIM: ¡FUERA!.

De pronto me cargo y abrió la puerta de la casa, quizás ya quería que fuéramos a la escuela.

KEEF: si quieres ponemos caminar juntos a la escuela.

ZIM: ¡ESTOY ENFERMO, NO VOY A IR!.

Sentí que ZIM me arrojaba afuera de la casa. yo aun tenia una cacerola de Tocino en la Mano, la caída dolió un poco, pero no fue la intención de ZIM echarme es por que no se sentía bien, pobre Amigo. GIR llego y se comió el Tocino de la cacerola,

Bueno el resto del día me la pase planeando con mucho entusiasmo una Fiesta sorpresa con GIR, para mi MEJOR AMIGO ZIM, a pesar que me esforcé asiendo las invitaciones, pocos chicos aceptaron venir, solo 4, pero no importa se que ZIM se sentirá muy feliz siendo festejado con tanto cariño.

KEEF: bien esperen aquí a fuera, yo iré por ZIM, y ustedes le gritan sorpresa, estará tan feliz .

Entre muy feliz a la casa y busque a ZIM, El estaba en la oscuridad de la sala con un Regalo de envoltura verde y un moño esponjado, yo me sentí tan feliz con una enorme sonrisa, mis ojos verdes brillaron. ZIM se había esforzado en a serme un Regalo. camine emocionado donde mi MEJOR AMIGO.

KEEF: ZIM para Mi, gracias eres mi MEJOR AMIGO.

Tome el Regalo y se abrió solo, salieron de el 2 brazos bionicos, en un segundo los tenia sobre mis ojos, sacándolos de un solo y doloroso Jalón.

KEEF: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Que Dolor tan horrible, todo fue tan rápido, me quede ido y solo ponía oír a lo lejos.

ZIM: KEEF quien es tu Mejor Amigo?.

Claro que respondí sin dudarlo.

KEEF: Mi Mejor Amigo es ZIM, hoy me Regalo?.

ZIM: ¡SILENCIO! cuando truene mis dedos el siguiente ser vivo que veas creerás que es tu Mejor Amigo.

KEEF: yo quiero a ZIM.

ZIM: se que es así, pero pon atención.

Escuche el tronar de dedos de alguien, parpadee y me frotaba los ojos miraba diferente, pero vi a ZIM afuera de la casa, sin dudarlo salí de la casa siguiéndolo.

KEEF: ZIM, como te saliste, espera te tengo una sorpresa.

Salí de la casa siguiéndolo, cuando ZIM estuvo frente a los 4 chicos de la fiesta, se los presente.

KEEF: chicos el es ZIM, ZIM.

ZIM huyo de ahí y subió paredes escalándolas, llegando a el techo de una casa. significaba que ZIM ya estaba bien y jugaba con migo a escalar, pensé ZIM están buen Amigo, vi que comía una Bellota.

KEEF: ZIM yo también tengo hambre, me das.

Extendí mi mano y ZIM se me arrojo encima atacándome. pude ver que ese no era ZIM era una Ardilla Rabiosa y Malvada, era obvio que ZIM jamás me lastimaría, pensé en el forcejeo con la Ardilla, sentí que caía del edificio y mis ojos explotaron, no se porque?, solo recuerdo abre dicho antes de quedar inconsciente por el ataque de la Ardilla.

KEEF: No te gustan los Waffles.

Desperté en una cama de Hospital, vi en un calendario de la habitación que habían pasado días.

Pobre ZIM de seguro estaría muy preocupado por mi, esperen dije vi? en ese momento un Doctor sonriente entro a la habitación.

DOCTOR: bien veo que despertaste chico fuiste muy afortunado de no habré perdido la vista por falta de tus ojos vionicos te implantamos unas corneas de Cacharrito, así podrás ver como siempre.

KEEF: gracias Doctor, cachorrito? dígame alguien binó ábreme estos días, un chico verde ojos azules cabello negro, es mi MEJOR AMIGO de seguro binó a diario.

DOCTOR: para nada hijo, nadie a venido.

KEEF: oh bueno, quizás ZIM estuvo muy ocupado, Necesito verlo, se que debe de extrañarme como yo a El.

DOCTOR: bien chico podrás verlo hoy, ya estas bien y te venia hadar de Alta.

KEEF: ¡GRACIAS DOCTOR, PODRE VER A ZIM!

Me sentí tan feliz, me vestí rápido y corrí a la casa de ZIM. lo vi salir rápido camino a la escuela, corrí donde el y no pude evitar volver abrazarlo lo mas fuerte que pude.

KEEF: ZIM te extrañe tanto.

ZIM: ¡SUELTAME ASQUEROSO HUMANO! ¡SUELTA A ZIM!

ZIM me aparto de el con fuerzas, me vio molesto, señalándome con una de sus manos.

ZIM: ¡QUE ASES AQUI KEEF! ¡SE SUPONE QUE ESE RUEDOR ESPONJADO TE DESTRULLO!

KEEF: si me lastimo y hizo explotar mis ojos, no se porque? pero bueno estuve en el Hospital muchos días, se que debes estar preocupado pero estoy bien

ZIM me vio de reojo y camino molesto dejándome atrás. es extraño pero no me esperaba esa ración de mi MEJOR AMIGO ZIM, pensé que le alegraría verme. pero recordé rápidamente la fiesta fallida que le había hecho a mi Amigo ZIM, de seguro como yo me fui la fiesta se cancelo y ZIM se molesto por ello, pobre ZIM el solo con una fiesta echada a perder y yo jugando con una Malvada Ardía, pobre ZIM arruine su fiesta, tiene razón de estar molesto, ya se le demostrare lo mucho que lo Quiero.

Corrí detrás de ZIM intente alcansar a mi MEJOR AMIGO, pero el corrió mas rápido, que extraño parresia huir de mi, No, deben ser ideas mías. durante toda la clase intente Hablar con ZIM, pero me evitaba.

No estuvo en el Almuerzo, le arroje muchos papelitos en clases y le ice muchos dibujos de el y yo me esforcé asiéndolos pero el ni los vio, solo vi que arrojaba todos los papelitos y dibujos muy lejos de El, me voltio haber con una mirada amenazante, yo me sentí intimidado pero feliz que por fin me veía, le sonreí ampliamente, el voltio a ver a otro lado, mire que comenzó a escribir muy concentrado, no se porque no parresia que escribía algo de la clase, quizás escribía un papelito para mi, quizás si leyó alguno de los que le envié y acepto mis disculpas.

El timbre de salida sonó y vi que ZIM salió corriendo del salón, iba a seguirlo cuando sentí que alguien me tocaba el hombro, voltee a ver quien era.

DIB: te llamas KEEF cierto. no te que seguisteis a ZIM todo el día.

KEEF: si el y yo somos MEJOR AMIGOS.

DIB: no se si ZIM uso algún tipo de enosis oh lavados de cerebros con tigo ¡POR JUPITER, ZIM ES UN EXTATERRESTRES, SI ESTAS SERCA DE EL PUEDE ASERTE DAÑO!.

KEEF: ZIM dañarme? pero el es mi MEJOR AMIGO, Jamás me lastimaría.

DIB: KEEF es por tu propio bien. ZIM puede intentar quitarte tus Órganos, oh Esclavizarte, oh algo ¡PEOR!

Me puse serio al escuchar a ese chico DIB, mencionar lo de los Órganos, por alguna razón se me hizo conocido, se me binó un recuerdo borroso y doloroso de mi gritando. me frote los ojos y vi a ZIM viendo Molesto a DIB, al parecer ZIM había olvidado algo en el salón y volvió por un papel en el que estuvo escribiendo muy concentrado.

ZIM: ¡MONO DIB TU CABEZA ES CADA VEZ MAS ENORME!

DIB: ¡QUE NO ESTOY CABEZÓN! se que planeas algo Malvado.

ZIM: ¡MIENTES!

ZIM salió molesto del salón llevándose el papel que olvido. se que ZIM y DIB no se llevan bien, pero esa mirada de ZIM molesto, salió corriendo, mis ojos verdes brillaron con una idea ingenua, corrí detrás de el dejando a DIB solo en el salón, proseguí a ZIM.

KEEF: ¡ZIM AMIGO, ESPERA!

Logre alcanzarlo y me vio con ira.

ZIM: ¡SUCIO HUMANO DEJA DE PERSEGUIR A ZIM! ¡LO HAZ HECHO TODO EL DIA!

KEEF: ZIM siento lo de la fiesta fallida y hablaba de ti con DIB.

ZIM: ¡A ZIM NO LE IMPORTA! ¡QUITATE DE MI CAMINO ASQUEROSA-LARVA!

ZIM intento apartarme. yo me preocupe, había deducido que ZIM estaba celoso de DIB y por eso nos miro molesto en el salón. ZIM le había dejado bien claro a las chicas populares que yo era su MEJOR AMIGO "SUYO" tenia razón de sentir Celos, por ábreme visto hablar con DIB en el salón, me desespere, no soporte la idea que ZIM piense que prefiero a otros antes que a el, que es mi MEJOR AMIGO

-lo tome de los Hombros y lo vi desesperado con miedo de perder su Amistad, lo único valioso en mi vida.

KEEF: ZIM tu eres mi MEJOR AMIGO, el Único, por favor no sientas celos de DIB, hablábamos de Ti, le dije que eras mi MEJOR AMIGO, por favor ya no estés molesto con migo y seamos como antes, si ZIM.

Le di una desesperada sonrisa mientras que el me apartaba mis manos de sus hombros, de forma brusca, me miraba molesto, levantando sus brazos exaltado.

ZIM: ¡YA ME TIENES HARTO KEEF! ¡ZIM TE DESPIDIO ASE MUCHO!

KEEF: de que hablas ZIM, ah estas jugando Amigo.

ZIM: ¡HUMANO IDIOTA, ZIM SOLO TE USO, NO ERES ESA COSA REPURSIBA QUE LOS HUMANOS LLAMAN AMIGO, ES MAS ZIM TE DETESTA!

Mis ojos perdieron el brillo. ZIM no estaba bromeando, hablaba enserio, mi sonrisa se desvaneció, no podía hablar, pero luche por decir un par de palabras.

KEEF: pero… ZIM… y todo el día que… pasamos juntos… como MEJORES AMIGOS...

ZIM: ¡MONOGUSANO AUN NO ENTIENDES ZIM TE USO, PARA QUE LAS LATOSAS BESTIAS-LARVAS DEJARAN DE DECIR QUE ZIM ERA INUMANO POR NO TENER AMIGOS! ¡PERO ESE DIA FUE EL MAS REPURSIBO DE LA VIDA DE ZIM! ¡LARVA-KEEF ERES INSOPORTABLE! ¡TANTO QUE TUBE QUE SACARTE LOS OJOS, PARA QUE PENSARAS QUE CUARQUIER SER ERA ZIM, PARA POR FIN DESASERME DE TI!

Quizás esos implantes de ojos no eran míos, pero sentía como mis lagrimas salían de ellos, así que ZIM fue el causante del Infierno de la Ardía y solo para alejarme de El por que soy insoportable y me detesta.

KEEF: ZIM yo te quiero.

ZIM: ¡SI ES CIERTO QUE SIENTES ESE REPURSIBO AFECTO POR ZIM, ALEJATE DE ZIM! ¡JAMAS VUELBAS A PERSEGUIRME! ¡POR QUE SINO, NO SOLO SE QUEDARA EN TUS ESTUPIDOS OJOS, SINO QUE ZIM TE SACARA TODOS TUS COCHINOS ORGANOS! ¡NO TE QUIERO SERCA DE ZIM!

ZIM me empujo y se fue corriendo de ahí. yo me quede quieto bajando mi cabeza mientras lloraba y me abrazaba a mi mismo, ZIM mi MEJOR AMIGO mi Todo, solo me uso y saco dolorosamente mis ojos, El me quería lejos de El por que me detestaba. sentí como algo dentro de mi se apagaba y se rompía bruscamente, nacía algo nuevo Acido y Amargo "ODIO" un profundo ODIO dirigido a quien tanto quise.

Corrí a mi casa y vi el Dibujo que ZIM hizo en la clase de Arte, lo vi horas con mirada bacía, intente romperlo, pero algo me lo impedía. seria porque fue el único Recuerdo del mejor día de mi vida, del día que fui tan feliz, abrace el Dibujo y me tire en el suelo recordando todo lo que había vivido, sentía que Odiaba a ZIM como jamás odie a nadie, pero a la vez necesitaba verlo.

Me quede en mi cuarto planeando ideas sueltas, pero a la vez todo me llevaban a lo mismo, Odiar a ZIM pero tenerlo cerca, no salí durante Meses de mi cuarto, sin moverme abrazando ese Dibujo.

Me pare del suelo en estado de Zombi, guarde un lazo grueso en mi mochila, teniendo todo muy claro, camine a paso rápido a la Escuela, ahora comenzaría la verdadera Amistad.

Vi a ZIM discutir con DIB afuera de la escuela, estaba lloviendo comenzó a llover muy fuerte. me quede bajo la lluvia, me puse una capa negra larga. Escuche como DIB retaba a ZIM a salir por completo de la escuela, ZIM se negaba, pero DIB lo empujo asiéndolo caer en un charco, DIB se burlo y lo dejo ahí.

Me acerque a el y vi como ZIM se retorsiva, su piel se quemaba, el se quejaba, yo no entendía que pasaba, levante a ZIM con las 2 manos y lo amordace, amare bien de pies y manos en un movimiento rápido con el grueso lazo. vi que el me miraba sorprendido y confundido, pero a la vez miraba con su expresión decía dolor porque su piel se quemaba mas, seria alérgico a el agua?.

No se solo se que lo cargue en mi Hombro. ZIM intentaba soltarse, pero creo que el hecho de estarse quemando lo debilitaba, y lo había amarrado bien, cada vez llovía mas.

Llegamos a mi casa y como siempre estaba bacía. lleve a ZIM a mi cuarto y lo tire bruscamente a el suelo, lo vi tirado, Amarado, Amordazado, en el suelo de mi cuarto. una sonrisa desequilibrada nació en mi Rostro, tenia a ZIM a mi MEJOR AMIGO en mi cuarto, le quite la mordaza, me incline dándole una escalofriante sonrisa, el me miraba con cólera intentando soltarse, mientras que llovía mas fuerte.

ZIM: ¡KEEF! ¡ASQUEROSA-LARVA, LIBERAME, LIBERAME! ¡OH SENTIRAS LA IRA DE ZIM! ¡COMO TE ATREVES A SECUESTRAR A ZIM! ¡YO SOY ZIM! ¡NO TIENES LA MINIMA IDEA DE CON QUIEN TE ESTAS METIENDO, SUCIO HUMANO LATOSO!

KEEF: ssshhhh ZIM no le hables así a "Tu" MEJOR AMIGO.

Toque su quemada frente, vi que la mirada de ZIM al ver mi mirada bacía y sonrisa desequilibrada, se volvió de Asco y Miedo.

ZIM: KEEF… que bas a… serle a… ZIM..

ZIM tembló mas al ver que me incline a tomar una fría Hacha debajo de mi cama, la rose sobre su estomago.

KEEF: nada ZIM solo vamos a jugar un juego que se llama AMISTAD ETERNA.

Mis ojos se volvieron mas vacios sin expresión de brillo, mi sonrisa se hizo amplia mas desequilibrada. tome a ZIM y lo sujete a unas cadenas que le puse a el techo de mi cuarto, asiendo que el quedara amarado de pies y manos con las cadenas, estando de cabeza como murciélago. el respiraba mal por sentir su piel quemada y por estar apretado por las cadenas.

ZIM: ¡KEEF BAJA A ZIM!

KEEF: no Amigo, estamos jugando que la Sangre se te va a la cabeza.

Comencé a empujar a ZIM, como meciéndolo en un columpio, cada vez mas rápido, mientras cantaba una canción de Amistad Eterna y Entrega con voz reseca y mirada bacía. ZIM comenzaba a marearse.

ZIM: ¡KEEF! ¡ASQUEROSA-LARVA! ¡DEJA DE JUGAR CON ZIM! ¡LIBERAME!

Deje de mecerlo y le dije con seco sarcasmo.

KEEF: yo también Te Quiero ZIM.

Me pare de cabeza para ver a ZIM a los ojos, el esta Enfurecido, intentaba soltarse pero lo había amarrado muy bien, esas gruesas cadenas ayudaban, también que estaba débil porque su piel se quemo demasiado.

Deje de estar de cabeza y me senté a ver a ZIM, su cabello estaba húmedo y mojaba el suelo de mi casa. tome una toalla y comencé a secárselo, note que se preocupo.

ZIM: ¡NO! ¡ASQUEROSO HUMANO, NO TOQUES EL NORMALMENTE HUMANO CABELLO DE ZIM!

KEEF: ZIM tu cabello moja mi cuarto, y para que somos los Amigos.

Dije en completo sarcasmo. mire que ese cabello negro se había quedado en la Toalla "era una peluca" sentí algo de pena por ZIM, era un niño calvo pero mis ojos se abrieron como platos al ver que ZIM tenia 2 delgadas Antenas en la cabeza, mire que por la falta de gravedad estando el de cabeza amarado con cadenas, sus ojos Azules se caían eran de contacto y los Reales eran completamente Rojos.

KEEF: ZIM… DIB decía la verdad, tu eres un Extraterrestre.

ZIM me vio preocupado.

ZIM: ah… no se de que Hablas… ¡ZIM ES NORMAL Y SUFRE DEL OJO ROSADO!

Le sonreí de una forma entre Tierna y Demente a ZIM. desidia que le daría una segunda oportunidad a pesar de todo seguía justificándolo.

Si era un Alíen quizás no quiso lastimarme, quizás no conoce la Amistad Humana, lo abraze estando el de cabeza muy fuerte sin dejarlo respirar; necesitaba una esperanza.

KEEF: ZIM siendo de otro planeta me elegiste a mi como tu MEJOR AMIGO Humano ¡ZIM YO SOY TU HUMANO!

ZIM: ¡APARTATE YA TE DIJE QUE NO TOQUES A ZIM!

Me sente y miraba a ZIM de cabeza. mientras le conté lo solitaria que había sido mi vida hasta que lo conocí.

Le conté como lo quería y lo mal que me había hecho sentir, pero que lo entendía, no siendo Humano no sabia lo que era ser Inhumano y que quizás me lastimo sin notarlo, que de seguro no fue intencional, después de expresarle todo lo que sentía, que su Amistad era mi todo, que lo aceptaba como era siendo Alíen y que lo quería Idolatraba, y hasta Amaba como un Hermano, pero con un lazo mas fuerte.

ZIM me miraba hastiado de oírme hablar.

ZIM: ¡HUMANO TERCO! ¡ZIM NO TE QUIERE, ZIM TE DESPIDIO! ¡SOLO TE USE, YA NO ME ERES UTIL! ¡NO ME IMPORTAS! ¡ME DA IGUAL LO QUE TE PASE, SERIA MUY FELIZ SI TE HUBIERAS MUERTO CON LA RABIOSA BESTIA ARDIA! ¡ZIM TE ODIA! ¡ERES UNA INUTIL LARVA INSOPORTABLE, PREFIERO MORIR ANTES DE SER LA COSA REPURSIBO LLAMADA MEJOR AMIGO TUYO! ¡ZIM YA TE LO HABIA DICHO ANTES! ¡PERO SIGUES AFLIXIANDOME CON TU HORRIBLE PRESENCIA! ¡KEEF MUERETE!

Sentía que mis ojos se humedecían y se enfurecían como nunca. intente darle ciegamente otra oportunidad a ZIM y el me paga así.

-Me pare tome la abandonada Hacha del suelo, en un movimiento rápido ice caer a ZIM a el suelo soltándolo de las cadenas del techo; un papel callo del bolsio de ZIM, el papel con el que vi que escribía concentrado en clases el otro día, decía "TE ODIO KEEF, MUERETE"

ZIM callo bruscamente y yo sin pensarlo llevado por la Deserción y el odio, levante el Hacha y se la clave con todas mis fuerzas a ZIM en el estomago, la sangre de ZIM salpico en mi Rostro, El dio un grito desgarrador con dolor, retrosiendose.

ZIM: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!.

KEEF: que pasa ZIM? AMIGO ¡MEJOR AMIGO!

Saque el Hacha de su Estomago y la levante clavándosela mas en el estomago, el gritaba mas.

KEEF: ¡ASI ME DUELEN TUS PALABRAS! ¡TU INDIFERENCIA! ¡TU ME LASTIMATES! ¡Y NISIQUIERA TE IMPORTA, TE DOY IGUAL! ¡ENTONCES MEDA IGUAL QUE TE DUELA!

El Hacha estaba llena de sangre igual que mi rostro, ropa, y habitación. levante mas el Hacha y comencé a introducirla en sus piernas, brazos, en cada parte de su cuerpo, ZIM se retorcía y sentía que perdía el aire entre sus desgarradores gritos.

KEEF: ¡DIJITES QUE PREFERIAS MORIR! ¡AUN SIGO COMPLASIENDOTE ZIM! ¡TE ODIO ZIM! ¡NO, NO TE ODIO YO TE QUIERO! ¡ZIM TE QUIERO ERES MI MEJOR AMIGO! ¡LO UNICO VALIOSO EN MI SOLITARIA VIDA!

Deje de oirá sus gritos y seguí levantando el Hacha, destrozando su inmóvil cuerpo, destroce cada parte, su cabeza y extremidades. mientras lloraba Amargamente, al Matar a quien tanto Ame como Mi MEJOR AMIGO, como mi todo, saque el dibujo que el hizo de nosotros de mi bolsio, lo rompí con cólera; arrojando los trozos de papel sobre los destrozos del cuerpo y la sangre.

Solté el Hacha mientras caí hincado frente a el cuerpo destrozado de ZIM. llore abrazándome a mi mismo, gritando.

KEEF: ¡POR QUE ZIM! ¡PORQUE NO PUDITES QUERERME UN POQUITO! ¡POR QUE ME ISITES CREER QUE POR PRIMERA VEZ NO ESTARIA SOLO! ¡POR QUE NO PUDITES DARME UN POCO DE TU AFECTO, QUE MENDIGUE DE TI! ¡POR QUE ME SACATES DE TU VIDA SI YO FUY EL QUE MAS SE ENTREGO A LA TUYA! ¡POR QUE NO ME DEJATES SER TU MEJOR AMIGO! ¡ZIM!

Llore horas hasta que mis ojos se secaron. pensé en todo lo ocurrido, pensando en lo bueno del inicio y crudo del final, ya que puedo hacer, jamás lo volveré a ver. creo que si lo odie pero solo un segundo, enserio lo quiero aun que este Muerto, debo irme la policía vendrá, algún vecino de seguro escucho los gritos.

Me estoy parando con una decisión clara, a pesar de todo "No puedo vivir sin mi MEJOR AMIGO" estoy levantando el Hacha y rápidamente la clavo en lo mas profundo de mi estomago.

KEEF: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!.

Puedo sentir la sangre de mi cuerpo salir por la herida y juntarse con la de ZIM que estuvo primero en la Hacha. que horrible dolor, me siento caer junto a el cuerpo destrozado de ZIM. me quedo inmóvil no se cuanto tiempo, hasta que siento mi ultimo respiro venir, lo aprovecho para decir, con una sonrisa sádica llena de paz.

KEEF: Ahora nuestra Amistad será Eterna ZIM. estaremos siempre juntos, Mi MEJOR AMIGO…

**(FIN)**

**Bueno solo me queda decirles que la Amistad es el sentimiento mas noble que existe, pero debe ser Mutua y no llegar a la obsecion por que solo lastima, no ahy peor dano que el que nos dejamos aser nosotros mismos.**

**Gracias por leerlo, espero sus comentarios. Nos vemos.**


End file.
